Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by WhisperingWolf
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote for the girls in my WC. It's pure smut. AH/AU


Arching a brow as he watched her step toward him, he looked at the flimsy little sundress she wore. The wind was tossing the skirt around her muscular legs, her thighs thin and sleek and insanely perfect. He knew what she wanted, knew what she had asked him for, but never quite believed that she was serious. Until now. The wedge sandals adorning her feet weren't protecting her from the dirt and he could see the little scrunching of her nose every now and again when the sand got inside her shoe. Jasper smiled as he stared at her, taking off his cowboy hat as she stepped into the corral, his long day of work just got a little shorter.

"The boys are gone," she told him, her dark hair dancing in the breeze.

"They'll be back in an hour," he reminded her and she laughed.

"Then I guess we better get started," she said, the crooked little smile drawing him closer.

"You really want to do this out here, sugar?" Jasper asked her once more to be certain. "Once I tie those reins," he trailed off and nodded to the leather straps hanging over the thick wooden fence.

"I know," she grinned and winked. "I want to. Tie me up, Mr. Whitlock."

His tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips as he stepped closer to her, his arms winding around her waist as his mouth crashed down on hers. Heked out to wet his dry lips as he stepped closer to her, his arms winding around her waist as his mouth crashed dow swallowed her gasp, stealing her breath as his tongue invaded her mouth. She was panting when he broke the kiss, her cheeks pink. She whimpered when he stepped away from her, brown eyes shining with lust so powerful it left her unable to move. She wanted him, but more than that, she wanted him out here in front of god and everybody.

"What do you call me?" he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

"Mr. Whitlock," she returned breathless and full of need.

"What do I call you?" he asked, his fingers trailing up her legs and dragging her dress up with them.

"S-Sugar," she moaned, doing a fair imitation of his Texan accent.

"Now, darlin'," his lips moved against her ear, his tongue coming out to trail a wet path up her neck. "You have one more chance to say no. One more chance to back out."

"I want you," she groaned, her hand moving between them to find his impossibly hard cock, gripping him and rubbing him through the rough denim of his jeans. "I need you."

"Well then, Sug," he growled against her ear. "Go lean over that middle fence rail," he instructed and slapped his hand against her ass.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock," she gasped and moved to the corral fence.

Folding her body down between the middle and top fence rails, she leaned over the thick round wooden structure and did her best to find a comfortable position. She felt the breeze ruffle and lift her skirt, the wind against her thighs. Biting her lip as she tried to focus, she listened to the sounds of his boot steps behind her, the sand and dirt crunching beneath his heels. The arousal she felt was at a fever pitch, her body demanding to be touched, to be fucked. She needed him more than she needed the air she was breathing and as if to prove that point, her breath caught in her throat as she saw his familiar faux snake skin boots move into her line of sight.

"Stretch your arms out, Sug," he commanded, his Texan voice deep and turned gravely with desire. "That's it, put 'em out to your sides and hang onto the rail."

"Jas – Mr. Whitlock," she corrected quickly.

"Yeah, Sugar?" he gave her permission to speak, their sessions of play always so informal.

"I won't fall will I?" she asked, worrying that the fence rail was too thin to keep her balanced.

He chuckled deeply as he picked up one of the reins, tying one of the lengths of leather around her wrist. He made certain she was bound tight to the fence rail, lifting the leather from her skin in order to tuck a handkerchief in between. He never wanted her hurt, not truly hurt anyway, but they both loved it when she had a pink bottom. She'd never asked for him to do this outside before and certainly not when any of his ranch hands could come upon them, but she seemed to want it now more than anything. He could see her muscles vibrating, knew that she was aroused and wondered how long he could keep her on the edge of orgasm.

"Sugar," he called her attention. "Give me your other arm or I'll find you a switch."

She gave a low moan at the thought of the stinging feel of a switch on her bottom, her panties soaked through already and whimpered as she watched him tie her other wrist. She loved it when he would spank her until her ass burned, the sting lasting for a few days after. It had been a moment of play that he discovered her spanking fetish and she his. He loved to tie her up, keep her from touching him while he teased her into one orgasm after another. He'd untie her once she come at least twice, waiting until she was beyond the point of coherent speech. He loved it when she lost control completely.

"Try and wiggle free, Sugar," he told her and watched her strain against her bonds, her wrists protected by the handkerchiefs he'd tucked between her skin and the leather. "Does it hurt?"

"No, Mr. Whitlock," she answered, her voice thick with need.

"Any splinters or rough spots in the wood? You don't have any sleeves to protect you," he reminded her.

"No," she whimpered. "No splinters."

She wanted to beg him to touch her, but had long since learned that doing so would only prolong the torture of not feeling his hands on her. She squeaked when she saw him plant his boot near her and climb over the wooden fence rather than walk around it. The sound of his booted feet hitting the dry dirt ground was loud in her ears and she waited for him to come to her. She could feel him reach down, his hand catching her skirt. He lifted it up, laying her skirt over her back, but never actually touching her. She whimpered and groaned when his booted foot slipped in between her legs, gently kicking them apart until she had her feet spread wide.

She hated it when he wouldn't speak; the anticipation almost unbearable and bit her lip against the desire to yell at him. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties, pulling the thin satin down to her knees, but keeping his touch on her skin to a minimum. He could see her skin glistening with her juices, his brow arching in amusement when he saw that her pussy was bare. She certainly hadn't been bare two days ago.

"Is that what this morning was about, Sugar?" he purred and listened to her whimper as he slid his finger against the smooth hairless skin of her swollen folds. "Did you get waxed just for me?"

She groaned, nodding her head as she tried to push back onto his fingers. She gasped when his hand cracked against her cheek, and then once more against its pale twin. Jasper smiled down at the spots of pink left behind on her ass. He stepped back from her and reached for the bottle of water sitting by the post. He took a drink of the water and walked around her, studying her bent form and smiling to himself. He had her right where he wanted her and he loved it when they played like this. She was too stubborn to ever truly be his submissive and he was too respectful to ever ask her to be that, but every now and again they had their games.

"Sugar," he purred and stepped closer to her bared backside. "Do you remember what you asked me to do?" He grinned when she nodded. "Say it out loud, Sug."

"I asked you to push me," she said breathlessly, her voice trembling in a mix of desire and fear.

"Push you how, Sug? Be specific," he wanted to remind her that this was what she had asked for.

"I wanted the sting to last for longer," she said and whimpered when he trailed his finger in a whisper touch between her spread legs. "I wanted you to make me…fall apart."

"What's your out, Sugar?" he asked as he slipped his finger inside her slick walls.

"Expelliarmus," she groaned and rocked back against his hand.

"Say it again, Sug. Louder," he commanded her.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried and whimpered when he withdrew his hand from her.

"Good girl," he purred.

He rubbed his rough palm against the smooth skin of her bottom, feeling her and squeezing her cheeks. He lifted his hand and brought it down with a hard crack against her bottom, listening as she cried out and watching as the skin turned pink. He was slow and methodical, covering her bottom in a series of hard slow strokes. She cried out when he cracked his hand against the under curve of her cheeks, spanking her sit spots before moving onto her thighs. She whimpered and groaned; the pain of his swats only making tremble with need. Each strike of his hand made her juices flow faster, her inner thighs soaked with her arousal.

"Candy apple red," he told her as he rubbed his hand over her well spanked bottom.

"More," she begged, whimpering as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, her bottom wiggling. "Please, I need more. I need you."

"Alright, Sug," he chuckled, his hands moving to his belt buckle.

"Jasper!" she cried out when the sound of a car turned up the long road toward the ranch.

"You wanted to be outside," he chuckled. "I'll be right back," he said and jogged away from her.

"Oh sure," Bella said to herself as she listened to his footsteps grow farther away.

She dropped her head in a mix of defeat and embarrassment. It was true that she wanted to be outside with him, wanted to be somewhere that they could be caught, but now that it was a real possibility she wasn't as excited for it. She wasn't scared or upset, simply embarrassed at the thought of being caught in the position that she was. She lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming near her and stilled as a hand caressed her bottom. She hoped it was Jasper, but the hand felt different, larger and she gasped when the person slapped her ass.

"So, little Bella likes to be spanked," the man said and she groaned as she dropped her head.

"Emmett, go away," Bella bit out the words between clenched teeth.

"And pass up the opportunity to spank you?" he chuckled. "Hell no."

"Emmett," she warned him again only to cry out when he slapped her ass.

His large hand cracked down on her bottom, catching both cheeks in one swat and Bella squeaked. His hand cracked down again and again, five hard swats delivered in twice as many seconds and he watched as her reddened skin grew a shade darker. She cried out his name in shock and arousal when he reached down and stroked her dripping center. She didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't want him to stop either. He continued stroking her, tapping her clit on every second pass as he used his other hand to continue her spanking.

"McCarty," Jasper's voice was steady and amused. "What are you doin' to my woman?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" he returned with a chuckle. "Seems to me she's enjoying it."

"Sugar," Jasper turned his attention on Bella. "You enjoying his attentions?"

"Ungf," Bella responded unintelligibly as she rocked back against Emmett's thrusting fingers.

"McCarty," Jasper looked up at Emmett. "You're getting her too excited. I promised her a hard spanking today."

"Did you now?" Emmett's brows climbed high on his forehead as his smile widened.

"McCarty," Jasper chuckled. "Step away from my woman or I'll put Rose over my knee. Lord knows she needs it."

Emmett gave a loud guffaw. "Hell, son, Rosie loves it just as much as this filly does."

"Sug," Jasper turned back to Bella. "Why don't you buck that cowboy?"

"In a minute," she panted and rocked back as much as her bonds would allow. "So close."

"McCarty," Jasper looked at him and grinned.

"Damn son," Emmett laughed and pulled his hand back from Bella's thighs, licking her juices off his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Bella screamed in frustration. "God dam it, I want to come!"

"I know you do, Sugar," Jasper said as he walked up behind her and took off his belt. "But you're not going to until I say you can."

He doubled the leather and brought it back. Swinging the belt toward her bottom, he caught her with an upswing and listened to her shriek with surprise. The hit hadn't been nearly hard enough to hurt her, but with the other spankings she had received he knew that she would be sensitive. The next strike of the belt against her bottom was harder and he watched her dance. He struck her again and again, ten slaps of the belt landing on her bottom, each one harder than the last. He listened for it, but she never cried out the safe word, never asked him to stop.

He stepped closer, reaching out his hand to trace the welts on her skin and then slipped his hand between her legs. She was whimpering and moaning, the sounds incoherent mumbles as she begged for more and bucked against his hand. He leaned over her back, his jeans scraping against her abused flesh and asked her if she wanted more of his belt.

"I want to come," she growled and stomped her foot when he laughed.

"Well now, Sug," he chuckled and stepped back. "I think ten more ought to do the job. These'll be harder."

She cried out in frustration when he stepped back and screamed at the next strike of his belt on her skin. It hurt and she felt tears sting her eyes, but she needed it. The pain was making her arousal stronger and on the next strike she screamed again. The belt landed on the swell of her bottom, the curve under her cheeks and across her thighs. It darkened her skin from apple red to crimson, welts rising and leaving behind a delicious stinging burn. The last strike caught her in an up curve, the edge of the belt striking against her soaked pussy and she screamed as she came.

Bella had never felt an orgasm as powerful as the one that exploded from her when the last belt strike hit her. It felt as though every cell in her body electrified at the same time and a white hot fire rocked through her body. Her muscles clenched as spots danced in her vision. She was certain she would pass out, but she didn't, her vision clearing long moments later as she struggled to catch her breath. She hadn't heard him move, hadn't heard the rustle of his clothes, but still screamed her pleasure when he thrust inside of her.

Jasper held her hips as he slammed inside of her, his hips slapping against her bottom. He hadn't pulled down his pants and the rough denim of his jeans scraped against her bottom. She threw her head back; screaming for more, begging for him to go faster, harder and he complied willingly. She exploded around him, her walls gripping him like a vice and pulling his orgasm from him almost viciously. He growled as he exploded inside of her, lights dancing in his vision like so many fireworks and he roared his pleasure.

"God dam, Sugar!" Jasper shouted as he pulled out of her and righted his clothing. "You're not leavin' our bed for at least the next two days."

"Does that mean y'all are gonna move out of the corral?!" Edward called out. "You're scaring the horses!"


End file.
